Like The Wind
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: This is the unplanned sequel to Our Deal. Nina tells you about what happened to her after Fabian died. The gang has moved on and settled down while Nina is still stuck in the past. Will she move on?


**This is the unplanned sequel to Our Deal. The poem is an original by me..**

* * *

_I didn't know him long, _

_You think he did nothing wrong,_

I hadn't know Fabian for even a week. Even in that small amount of time, I had fallen in love with him. We weren't in love like those cheesy-romantic kind of couples that kissed so much that their lips were sore. Besides, Fabian's kisses were soft, sweet, and gentle. I could never understand why someone like him would be in a gang. He was so sweet and kind, too kind and too sweet to hurt someone.

That's what the Day Trotters did, hurt people. The purpose of the Night Crawlers was to scare the Day Trotters into leaving people alone at night, when they were most dangerous. They used to be called the Alley Trotters. They hurt anyone in the ally they were going to commit a crime in. When the Night Crawlers began, the Alley Trotters began signing their crimes with The Day Trotters and they were only seen during the day in different alleys every hour. When Joy joined the Night Crawlers, we went out less because Patricia became protective of her sister. Now I knew why.

_But stole my heart,_

_and you could see it in his eyes,_

When I looked at him that night in the alley, while the color slowly drained from his eyes, I couldn't help but think that I, Nina, had _killed _a human being. A helpless human being, who had loved me, the only person I have let in, in a long time. I guess that's the price I have to pay for letting Joy get beat up by those Day Trotters. I should have pulled her with me when I ran. I wouldn't be in this room now if I had.

_Now I sit alone,_

_In my home, _

I shivered and pulled the blanket over my body. I stared out the window at the couple leaning against the wall holding hands and laughing. I remember that wall, the wall that made me kill him. I looked towards the end of the wall that was where I spray painted "Will you run away with me?" Fabian's hand writing stayed there untouched, nothing to mess it up. Perfectly written it said "I can't" and on the other side "wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I had taken that as a no.

_and I cry,_

_'Cause I got the news he died, _

When I watched read the newspaper the next day, it reporting him missing. I cried so hard that I threw everything in sight. The only thing that stayed in its original place was the jacket he had left over here when he had stayed the night that one time. He told me he had no place to stay. I invited him over, he slept in my bed, I slept on the couch.

_He's gone,_

_Gone like the wind,_

Now he's hopefully up in heaven. I won't be going there though, because I'll be going to hell. That's where I'll be for killing the love of my life.

_And now the room feels so cold,_

_Against my skin,_

I got up and walked downstairs. I walked outside over to the wall. The other teens saw me and ran away back to civilization. I ran over to where I had buried him. I said the grave and cried. I had never seen the Night Crawlers again after that night.

_No kin,_

_Alone,_

I just wanted to reverse the last few years and go back to the day I had met him. When me and Joy were looking at the Day Trotters. I wish I could reverse it all and go back. I wish I could restart that whole time again.

_He was all I had,_

After Fabian had died, I buried him, and then I fled the scene. I heard that the Day Trotters had been defeated and had discovered the loss of their own. I felt so bad. The Day Trotters and the Night Crawlers had disassembled. They all moved on with their lives, Patricia and Eddie decided to settled down together. Amber (A Day Trotter) gave Alfie a shot and they now have a kid. Jerome and Mara are married and have four children. Joy met a nice guy named Mick and they settled down together in Australia, they're getting married next month. KT (A Night Crawler) had met a guy and they are dating. Willow (A Day Trotter) met a guy too and they have six children.

_and he's gone,_

_like the wind._

I soon realized that hiding from the past wouldn't help me. So I got myself together and I began dating again. I soon meet a guy, he was sweet to me and he protected me. I never forgot Fabian and I never will. I just have to realize that being in the Night Crawlers and dating a Day Trotter was just not part of the _deal_._  
_


End file.
